"So Good"
"So Good" is the sixth single off B.O.B's second album, Strange Clouds. Lyrics Drinking a German beer with a Cuban cigar In the middle of Paris with a Dominican bar Great head on her shoulders, she probably studied abroad She transfered to Harvard, from King's College in march She says that i'm her favorite Cause she admires the art of Michelangelo with the flow Picasso with the bars She's well put together like a piece by gershwin Rennaisaince style, tonight is picture perfect Smile, and pack your bags real good baby Cause you'll be gone for a while Girl tell me how you feel What your fantasy I see us on a beach down in Mexico You can put your feet up Be my senorita We ain't gotta rush Just take it slow You'll be in the high life Soaking up the sunlight Anything you want is yours I had you living life like you should You say you never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la Suffering from first class cabin fever Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt I'm to the point like the Pyramids of Giza Still lean to the left like the tower out in pisa I'm feeling single baby, I could use a feature Swagger like ceaser, i'll get you a visa We can go to italy, and maybe see the coliseum I'll be Da Vinci if you be my Mona Lisa Smile, and pack your bags real good baby Cause you'll be gone for a while Girl tell me how you feel What your fantasy I see us on a beach down in Mexico You can put your feet up Be my senorita We ain't gotta rush Just take it slow You'll be in the high life Soaking up the sunlight Anything you want is yours I had you living life like you should You say you never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good Well I been feeling singular How about let's make it plural Spin the globe, whatever it lands that's where we'll go We'll hit up Europe, yep, and spend some euro And maybe visit Berlin, the wall's with the murals This is your month baby Sign of the virgo Private reservation, glasses full of merlo A rose, a burgundy Travel like turbo Brush up on your espanol We'll Barcelona bound Smile, and pack your bags real good baby Cause you'll be gone for a while Girl tell me how you feel What your fantasy I see us on a beach down in Mexico You can put your feet up Be my senorita We ain't gotta rush Just take it slow You'll be in the high life Soaking up the sunlight Anything you want is yours I had you living life like you should You say you never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la You never had it so good La la la la la la Music Video Link *[http://www.sharebeast.com/5u7el4zcswk1 www.sharebeast.com/5u7el4zcswk1] Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Strange Clouds Tracks